Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by Vowen17
Summary: Sora reflects on his feelings of friendship. Ultra fluffy. RikuxSora


WARNING!! FULL OF FLUFF!! You have been warned! This was my "revision" for my English GCSE and I just thought id post it

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any characters associated with it… yet --

---------------------------------------

ABSENCE MAKES THE HEART GROW FONDER 

The waves tickled his toes as he hugged his knees against the chill. The small wooden jetty cast a shadow over the boy while the sand around him shone silver in the moonlight. Stars twinkled in their bed of velvet above him. The fresh ocean breeze tickled his face with silky strands of chocolate. The island was always comforting, but especially at night. It was exactly like he remembered.

The only noise was the lapping of the waves and the distant murmur of music and chatter. It came from a party on the other side of the island, which he narrowly managed to escape. He wanted to be alone with his thoughts. Blue eyes glazed over as Sora fell into a deep stupor and fell back against the sand. It was all over. Organisation 13 was defeated and they had returned to Destiny Island. Donald and Goofy visited from time to time in the gummi ship, sometimes bringing inhabitants of Radiant Gardens, but their last visit hadn't brought much comfort. A smile played across his lips. It really is true, absence does make the heart grow fonder; for the island, for Kairi, for Riku… Ah Riku, his smile grew wider. All it took was his name and his heart glowed. Over his time away, Sora had realised that his feelings for his best friend were well past friendship. Selphie was the first to realise on their return and it eventually spread through the teenage inhabitants of the island. Of course, it was kept away from the 2 boys, so Sora still believed it to be his secret with Kairi, who he had told a few days previous.

Sora knew his feelings. That wasn't the problem. The problem was what was Riku's? He was probably straight, it was just his luck. A gloved hand reached up and entwined the fingers in the chain around his neck as he watched the moon. It was full and rather large. It looked so romantic many of the girls were swooning over it.

Sora heard the crunch of sand to late and as he turned to get up he faced a blue and yellow shoe. Rolling onto his back he saw the moon had been replaced by a head. Although it was silhouetted, there was no mistaking the silver bangs.

"RIKU!" squealed the brunette and he sat bolt upright. The older teen flopped down beside him, uncomfortably close. Well, uncomfortably for anyone who didn't worship the ground he walked on. Luckily for Sora, he did.

"Why aren't you at the party?" Sora asked, blue eyes sliding to the left. The silver haired teen shrugged his shoulders

"It got boring when you left."

"Oh, why's that?" he asked with genuine confusion. Riku looked at him and smiled. Any one else would have realised the meaning behind it. He really could be adorably stupid. He reached out a pale muscular arm and stroked Sora's cheek. Azure eyes widened and a gasp escaped before Riku covered the brunette's lips with his own. What was he supposed to do? He'd never kissed anyone before? But still, amongst his confusion one message registered loud and clear. _Riku felt the same. _Sora reached out and pulled the boy closer, shocking himself just as much as Riku. Riku however recovered faster and took advantage of Sora's shock to deepen the kiss. If Sora had ever wondered why he was fighting the darkness, this was it, so he could have Riku in his arms.

The pair fell backwards onto the sand, still locked together, revealing two figures "hidden" by the waterfall. As squealing Kairi and Selphie hugged as they watched the two boys on the beach. They turned to go back to the party, mission accomplished, but Kairi couldn't help but take another look. This could make or break their friendships, but that was all in the future. Right now, she was happy for the new couple. She smiled as the door to the beach shack closed behind her.

---------------------------------------

I warned you about the fluff!! Please, if you've wasted this much time to read down to here then what's a small little review? Please, I thrive off them, and they do really help me. Thankie very kindly :D


End file.
